Trip to Hawaii
by shiggity-shiggity-shwa
Summary: The whole gang wins a trip to Hawaii but it isn't as relaxing as they thought it would be. R&R!!!


Location:  g-boys apartment, Friday …, around 6pm

Rei:  "Hey everyone!!!  (Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and eventually Duo)  Guess what??"

-No answers-

"IT'S MISHA'S BIRTHDAY SUNDAY!!!  We're going to throw her a surprise party!!!"  She said all excited.

Duo is in standby waiting for his orders.

Wufei exits from the kitchen, not wanting to be involved.

Rei:  "Quatre, you're going to make a chocolate cake.  Duo, your job is to bring some stuff to eat and drink.  I'm going to take care of the presents.  Ok, I have to go shopping!!!  Heero?  Could you give me Relina's cell phone number?  Thanks!  It's a lot easier to shop with a rich person.  See you guys at my place Sunday at 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Added Rei as she slammed the door.

***

The 5 guys + Relina, Rei and Misha at the latter's apartment on a Sunday night…

"Does someone want a beer?"  Asked Rei.

Quatre:  "We're not old enough to drink!"  Looking offended.

Misha:  "It doesn't matter, just mix it with something!!!"  And as she opened her bottle… "toup toup toup gling gling (in other words, music)"

Duo:  "You got one of those winning caps!!!  You must have won something!  Quick, call!!!"  All excited.

Rei:  "I hope it's a Discman, remember, you broke mine…"

Misha:  "Shhh!!!  Yeah, the capsule number is 87654…  WHAT!!!  YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" She then gave the required information's: address, etc and then she sat down to give the others the news.

Quatre:  "So what did you win?"

Misha:  "Guess!!!"  A huge smile at her lips.

Duo:  "A stereo system?"

Trowa:  "…"

Heero:  "A 35mm, silencer included?"

Relina:  "A Nobel peace prise!!!"  Everyone looked at her strangely, then all eyes go to Wufei.

Wufei:  "I could care less!"

Quatre:  "A trip?" hoping that it was, they all in major need for a vacation.

Misha:  "Getting warmer."

Rei reading her thoughts:  "YEAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  A 1 WEEK VACATION TO HAWAII WITH 9 PEOPLE OF YOUR CHOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rei and Misha at the same time:  "YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" while jumping on the spot.

Duo, just realizing what happened:  "ALL RIGHT!  WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII!!!" also jumping on the spot.

Rei and Misha:  "NO!  Not with you!!!"

Duo:  "The case of beer wasn't yours!" still looking for an excuse to not be excluded from the trip.

Misha:  "Whose was it?"

Heero:  "I'm just helping to empty the case; I'm not the one who brought it."

Trowa:  "…" or in words, no.

Quatre:  "Never in my life!" feeling insulted.

Relina:  "Don't look at me, it would be bad for my reputation to go out and do the shopping myself!"

Rei:  "Look at the receipt!" taking the piece of paper and reading it out loud:  "There's a series of numbers then… Chang Wufei!!!  I thought that you only liked sake!" she was totally shocked while the others were almost on the floor because…

Misha:  "WHAT!  He's the one who chooses the 10 people, DAMN!!!"

Wufei:  "I'm going to KILL YOU MAXWELL!" taking out his sword and running after Duo outside.

Quatre:  "I'm guessing that he didn't ask to borrow his card.

Rei:  "I guess that leaves us to decide who goes on the trip, in other words all of us."

Misha:  "Do we have to?" everyone giving her an evil look "I mean, to bring Wufei!?!" everyone giving her a nice glare except for Heero who didn't want to bring Relina.

Relina:  "There are still 2 people missing, we're only 8.  But there's only one seat left if we invite Dorothy, I'll call her!" taking her cell phone out.

Quatre:  "NO no no no no!!! hehe!" taking her cell phone from her hands and keeping it away.

-Dring dring-

Rei answers:  "Hello.  Ok, ok, ok, thank you!  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  We're leaving after tomorrow!!!"

***People going on the trip to Hawaii:  Rei, Misha, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Heero, Relina, Zechs, Noin

***

Inside the airport, everyone gets their luggage signed in…

Misha:  "Duo, are you the one who told Noin about the trip?" looking very disappointed about being babysat.

Heero:  "It's Relina" he was also looking very disappointed.

Duo:  "You know, I'm not always the guilty one."

Quatre:  "It's a good thing that BOTH of them accepted…" thinking about Dorothy.

Rei:  "Misha's right, we won't have any fun…"

Misha:  "I have a plan… Whose in?" diabolical look in her eyes.

Duo:  "ME!!!"

Rei:  "Count me in."

Heero:  "Me too." It was not a vacation to have to endure 2 Peacecrafts.

Quatre:  "Ok, I'll help." He was glad that Dorothy wasn't there but if they could get rid of the adults, it would be a lot better.

Trowa:  "…" or in words, yes.

And Relina was talking to Wufei (well, more like to herself) on the quality of planes and about the accidents that can happen now a days, so they were both out of the scheme.

Misha:  "Anyone got some paper and pencil?"

After a few whispers and minutes…

Duo:  "Empty."

Misha:  "Same for me."

Rei addressed the whole group (she was the so-called leader) "We're leaving in 45 minutes, did everyone go to the toilet???"

Quatre:  "Yup."

Noin:  "Nope."

Zechs:  "Good idea!"  and both leave.

Wufei and Relina come back:  "Where's Heero?  Heero!!!  Why is he putting those carts in front of the toilets?"

Rei:  "Can't you see that he's helping management.  There are out of service signs on the doors.  Come on everyone, we don't want to miss out flight, Noin and Zechs already left for the plane!  Hurry up a little!!!"

Duo:  "At your orders Mon Capitain!" et they all left with a satisfied smile at their lips.  However, this was going to be a long 15 hours.

***

First day of vacation… on the beach.

Rei:  "Waaaaaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooou!!!"  she ran, scuba mask and tube in hand and jumps in the water.

SPLASH

A young surfing instructor walking on the beach:  "Hello pretty ladies, feel like doing some surfing?" giving both Misha and Relina a charming smile.

Misha:  "Sure, why not!" and she followed him, talking about nothing and looking at his muscles and tan.

Relina:  "Surfing is too dangerous, I much rather do some sailing in the bay." Grabbing Heero by the arm and dragging him towards a location.

Wufei:  "WOMEN are WEAK!" and without a towel, lies down on the hot sand.

Quatre plants his umbrella underneath a the shade of a palm tree, drops his huge bag beside himself, lays his towel down, and puts on 3 inches of sunscreen SPF 50, and finally, lays down on the towel.  "Hey, where are Trowa and Duo?"

Wufei:  "Maxwell is running after 3 members of the weak sex and Trowa is looking at the water over there."

Quatre:  "Does he know how to swim?"

Wufei:  "I'm not the one you should be asking" and they remained like that in silence, one in the sun, the other in the shade.  That was a real vacation for them.

And the morning remained the same except that Trowa had moved forward about 1 meter.

***  And so starts the afternoon

Relina:  "Ah!  This is so romantic!!!" she tries to get closer but has to quick get back to avoid being hit by the sail which mysteriously changed directions.

A strong wind appeared and started pushing them further away from shore.

Relina:  "Heero, do something!  We're going too far" her voice shaking a little too much.

Heero wasn't moving, he appreciates the wind which makes Relina panic.

"Hurry!  We're really far now!!!" panicking.  She decided to take the oars, not knowing how to use them, and she drops them overboard.

"Oops!!!  The oars fell by themselves!  Heero!!!  Heero!!!  Save us!!!" waving her arms like a maniac.

Heero could care less, he could pilot anything, including a little sail boat without oars, but Relina was beginning to annoy him and she wouldn't stop yelling.  Her hero had to save her:  "Sit down!" he ordered out, the idiot was going to capsize them.

She sat back down, but didn't calm down, because the little boat was now really far and she was afraid of the whales that she could see at the distance, but the worst thing was… she didn't know how to swim.  (nope, no swimming lessons at her school, too busy doing nothing, synonym of pacifism)

Heero remained inactive, and she hated that he was pretending not to hear her, so she took control of the sail, she did not want to stay one minute longer in deep water.  But since navigation was unknown to her, she broke the sail.  Another  "Oops!!!  Heero!!!  Heero!!!  Were going to die!!!"

Heero threw her an evil glare, and slowly, his hand approached his gun…

"I am so sorry!  Snif, snif"  she started to cry while taking a tragic pose so that he may take even more pity on her and not kill her.

Contrary to what everyone might think, he doesn't take his gun, but rather puts on his life jacket (he was sitting on it)

A little "Ouf" was heard.  By the way, Relina already had her own life jacket on.

"What are you doing?" and he jumped into the water.

"Quick, climb back in!!!  The water is full of sharks!!! There's one!!!" pointing to a quickly approaching fin.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!  HEERO!!!!!!!!!!  SHARK!!!!!!!!!  AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  LOOK OUT!!!"

Heero was swimming as fast as he could, he was really far away from Relina now, and he could barely hear her screaming.

Sharks didn't scare him, so he turned around to see if there really was a shark following him or if it was only an excuse for Relina to not get wet and that he come and get her.

To her surprise, and not Heero's, a dolphin passed him by jumping.  Heero therefore continued his path towards the bay.  His vacations could finally start, and to night, if he remembers, he'll get the coast guard to go pick up Relina.

***

Rei was thinking to herself that Hawaii was paradise and that this trip was a gift from God, if he exists.  Everything was wonderful and the fish were so colourful, but she never managed to touch them.

Thinking:  "Damn!  I should have brought my camera and a net; I could have filled my aquarium for free!!!  There might even be some dolphins… Darn, my hair must be stuck in the coral; it's sometime annoying having long hair.

Crunch, crunch, crunch  "Cool, you can even hear some sounds underwater!  It sounds like eating!  Wow!  Hawaiian fish are so cool, some even have beaks.  Ouch!"  She turns around and realizes that she is followed by a school of multicoloured fish that seem to like her shampoo.

"I'm getting out of here!!!"  She started swimming faster.  "I don't feel like getting a natural haircut!!!" and she managed to get away from the troop of hungry fish.  "Hum?  I must have gone in the wrong direction."  She noticed that the ground was becoming deeper and deeper.  But suddenly, she felt something graze one of her legs, and it was big, and … grey…

"BLOOP!!!  BLURP!!!  GNURF!!!  (choking)  "OH NO!  A SHARK!  AAAAAH!!!  Ok, must not move and make no bubbles!"

-She had recently saw a documentary on the white shark saying that they first attacked to see if the prey was alive (dead = no good and reason no moving), the second time to evaluate the danger of a counter-attack, and the third time to eat.  Shark skin feels like sandpaper, so it scratches its prey during the first attack and comes back for another if it smells blood, and in this case, the prey is very much alive-

"One more time, one more time, stay calm, it wont come back, it wont come back, it wont come back…" trying to keep calm, but the shark turned around not too far ahead and was slowly coming back in her direction  "DAMN!!!  Can't you see that I'm dead!!!  Must not move, must not move, I must not move!!!"  Her blood froze as it approached  "No no no no no, go away, NO! AAAAAAH…HUMPF!!!"  And the shark hit her on the hip with its tail.  "ARGH!  STUPID FISH!  If you think that I'm going to let myself be hit a third time so that you can take a bite out of me, then you are wrong!  I survived the War and it's not a stupid fish with hundreds of teeth that is going to end my days!!!"  Concluding her thought, le shark reappeared and approached her with great speed.  Rei couldn't run, she had to defend herself so she waited for it, completely immobile in combat position, armed with her…tuba?

***

"Quatre?  Quit trying to tickle me.  It would seem that Maxwell is rubbing off on you."  Said Wufei.

"Quatre?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZ" (he fell asleep under his umbrella)

"What the…" sitting up "OUCH!!!"

Wufei looked around to see what had pinched his bottom and saw a tiny little crab quickly dig a hole in the sand to hide in.  "Come back here you little…!  You're going to pay for this!!!" and he started digging where the crab had disappeared.

"Hey!!!  Wu-wu!!!  Are trying to dig your way to China or what?"  That was Duo who, by the way, had a black eye.

"Shut up Maxwell!"

Duo:  "That hole is at least 2 meters deep!!!"  He was sitting on the pile of sand that Wufei had thrown out.  "Have you seen Quatre?  I need some sunscreen; my back is starting to get hot.  Ah, there's the tube.  SPF 50!!!  Ah well!  Tell him that I borrowed it if you see him!" and without waiting to hear an answer, he ran after a group a pretty girls wearing bikinis.

"COF!  Cof!  Yuk!  DUO!!!" he saw him heading towards some girls.  "He buried me alive!!!" getting up, all covered in brown sand.

As he was cleaning himself of in the water, he noticed a pretty girl doing some stunt surfing.  "HEY!  QUATRE!"  It was Misha who was signalling him to join her.  After answering her, with signs, he said that it was too dangerous so he went back on the beach and put on another inch of his white sunscreen which had a delightful odour.

***

Heero finally arrived to shore after swimming a good half hour against the current when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!!!  Come help me!!!  Sharks are pretty heavy!!!"  Rei was pulling her shark up on the beach, the latter having its eyes pocked out, its gills bashed in and full of blood.  Who would have thought that a tuba could cause some much damage.

Rei:  "I heard that shark was pretty good so I didn't want to waist it."

Heero:  "I see." And he helped her carry it to the hotel.

***

The rest of the week was similar, or almost:

Trowa ended up wetting the tip of his hair.

Wufei never found the little crab that dared mock his honour so instead, he ate crab and lobster for the remainder of the vacation.

Quatre was hospitalized the first day for second degree burns.  Duo had kept the sunscreen and left him with some toothpaste, so he stayed inside with the air conditioning for the rest of the vacation.

Relina decided that the only water touching her skin was the pool at the hotel, and Heero stayed at the mini-bar until alcohol didn't have anymore effects on him.  He didn't think it was a bad vacation since everything was included.

Misha got these red, itchy marks due to the salt water and sand so she stopped surfing and spent the remained of the vacation tanning by the pool with Relina.  Both also chatted with some very cute Hawaiians.

Rei went shopping for souvenirs, and she went to see the volcanoes.  In total, she used 8 roles of film, each with 36 poses, and not a single sun burn.

Duo was slapped on the left cheek 72 times and 23 times on the right one, and he kept his black eye for 3 days.  He even learned a few Hawaiian and Japanese words, most being insults.

In conclusion, they ate shark for the first three days and the rest of the time, MacDonald.


End file.
